Profusion of Memories
by apocalypticXhope
Summary: Chihiro is a new student attending Kasshin Academy. What could go wrong? And what of the past? Chapt. 7 up! Critique needed so please review!
1. New

Author's note: This is my first attempt to create a story on fanfic. Enjoy Btw, it's fastfwded to "Eighth grade" so don't get confuzzled )

Profusion of Memories

Chihiro stood, anew, fully assessing the gakkou she stood before. Ookii. "Kasshin Academy." She murmured.

With a confident smile, she stepped into the gakkou.

Students chattered gleefully in the classroom of B-117. Shrieks of laughter and disbelief filled the room. Everyone was catching up on the summer gossip. Like, who got hot over the summer, where everyone went..

"Ehmagod, where'd you get that top? It's so adorbs; I LOVE it!"

"Yo, man, 'sup? Been working out?"

"Well.. I went to France. And I met so many celebrities at the Louvre.. It was simply fantastic!"

And so on.

Chihiro followed her schedule. "B-117." she read absentmindedly. _I wonder how it'll be. Well, I am kind of anxious, but I think I can handle this._

After climbing two flights of stairways, she stopped in the hall way.

Breathing, she muttered, walking along the rooms.. "B-110…. B-111…. B-112…..B-113….. B-114….. B-115…. B-116….. One more number."

There. B-117. She breathed in and then, opened the door and was instantly greeted by disintegrated silence. It seemed as if no one was breathing.

Shizuka eyed the girl that had entered the classroom. Whoever she was, she was indeed pretty. Pretty in a casual way. Clad in a pink kimono top, cuffed jeans and a pair of white shoes, the girl had stepped into the center of the classroom, looking around as nonchalantly as she could. And her shiny brown hair, pulled back by a purple band slightly bounced as she walked. .

Her analyzation of the "new girl" broke off as the rest of her class slowly resumed talk. She rolled her eyes and then continued sharing gossip with her friends. But, she was glancing at the girl out of the corner of her eye, observing her carefully. And really, there was a new topic of discussion. Fresh and hot gossip. Everyone was really just talking about **her.** The "new girl," even as she stood in front of them..

Chihiro shifted uncomfortably. _Was it the way that she was dressed?_ Frowning, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. This didn't go as she had planned. Just as she was about to sigh despondently, a cheerful voice behind her spoke out. "Hey there!"

Alarmed, she spun around. Face in face with a guy who wore glasses. _Class geek_, she presumed, noting his laptop nearby with slight amusement. She held back the smirk tugging on the corners of her mouth.

The guy laughed, amused by her abrupt reaction as well. He adjusted his glasses again and pushed his black hair out of his eyes. He held out his hand.

She looked puzzled.

"What? Never heard of the Western handshake?" he mused out loud.

She shook her head.

"Well, you must take me for a weirdo for now. But I don't mind, because that is what everyone's impression of me is. Same impression. For as long as they've known me." He noted with slight humor. "Of course, I don't intend to change my 'weirdness factor' any time soon, so I will assure that you shall get accustomed to the way I am soon enough.. and also the fact that--"

He was interrupted by her laughter. He looked pained.

"Fair lass, you've succeeded in breaking my confidence in my first attempt at humor."

She broke out in a surge of giggles. Yet again. "Stop, stop. You're making me…. laugh… too…much…" she looked at him imploringly, giggling.

"That's making you laugh? My failure? I've encountered all sorts of lasses. All of whom who have rejected me. But none of them have been so cruel to laugh at my witty charm!" he fumed.

Her peal of laughter rang loud and clear in the classroom. Bubbly and bell-clear.

_Ugh_, Shizuka thought, _Pretty girl, _shooting a sour look at her direction. The girl didn't seem to notice. Too busy intermingling with Takaomi, the brainy Geek.

Then, she slowly glassed, in a fashion as casual as she could muster, at Rei.

Indeed, that girl had his attention. He ran his hand through his hair, gazing at her rather intently. That new girl.

Silent and much of a loner as he was, he seemed to always be surrounded by a crowd of girls, and occasionally, some admiring guys. Girls liked sensitive, deep and soulful guys like him. The kind that said so little but when he spoke to you at all, it was a huge compliment. And those golden brown eyes of his… Completely charismatic.

Rei found himself studying the new girl. He watched her throw back her head and laugh carefreely… Her ponytail swishing around.. He noted her ignorance of fashion with a hint of surprise, stifling back a chuckle. _Strange girl.._

Before he could protest, his left hand picked up a pencil and started sketching the new girl.

Rei found himself completely mesmerized. _Strange feeling.._

_He was so concentrated… _Shizuka noted. She couldn't figure him out._ Why did it seem that he was sketching the new girl?_ She shook off that preposterous idea. With casual flair and her easy look-at-me walk, she sauntered over to him._ Enough of observation.. time to act. _she thought.

_The eyes…_ he thought, as he sketched her, from his desk, before interrupted by a familiar voice..

"Hey Rei, how's it going?"

He looked up, meeting Shizuka's gaze. _Shizuka, as popular and rich and beautiful as any girl would dream of being. _She smiled knowingly as he looked at her, tossing her flowing, raven-black hair over her right shoulder. _Ah, and of course, arrogant._

He cleared his throat and said, "You know, the usual." Then, he politely added, "You?"

Smiling, she answered, "Great. Like always… Even better since school started." And that she noted with sarcasm.

He nodded distractedly, continuing his detailed sketch. _No, she wouldn't look at the paper. She wouldn't bring herself to look at it. …But how come he wasn't reacting at all?" _she thought, frustrated. She was trying. Really trying to have a conversation with him. _And he.. how dare he…_ She slammed down her hands hard on the table.

He looked up abruptly. "Is something wrong, Shizuka-san?" he asked, confused.

"No, nothing." She said. Mustering the best fake smile she could, she walked out of the room, filled with fustration, confusion, and… tears…

Chihiro smiled as Takaomi told her jokes and she laughed till she forgot the earlier uncomfort. _This guy could surely make a fine comedian in the future_, she thought with a smile. Then, smiling distractedly, after fifteen minutes of his banter, a girl came into view. Not just any girl, but the most beautiful girl she had ever seen before.. clad in a white tank top, ripped blue-jean capris and brown Gucci sandals.

He stopped talking as he noticed her attention was averted to the girl who had rushed out the door, a moment ago. He smiled knowingly, "Ah. That's the girl that guys _and _girls lust over." He commented.

Chihiro whacked him with her book bag.

"Vicious, are we now?" he asked, still grinning.

"You know it." she fired back. "But really, who was that?" she pondered aloud.

Takaomi smiled. "According to my sources… that is the Eighth Form's most popular, rich and beautiful girl. Or at least that's what my survey results tell me."

She looked at him in disbelief. "It's true. My sources are the verdict of truth." He said, hand over heart, trying to plaster a solemn look on his face. Quite unsuccessfully.

She couldn't help but laugh. He grinned as well. "Well, one thing for sure, her name is Komachi Shizuka, and her father is a famous actor. Does the name Komachi Ryoko ring a bell in your mind?"

She shook her head slowly. He patiently explained, "Well, he is internationally and nationally famous. He starred in "Once in a million," a recent movie. Anyways, Japan loves him.. and his star daughter attends our school, the Kasshin Academy." He finished with a flourish, gesturing with his hands. Then, he hastily added, wrinkling his nose, " And many have transferred here just to get acquainted with Shizuka and maybe receive the famous Komachi signature or to get connections…" Then, he looked at her, with new interest.. "So, what brings **you **to our school?"

"…The wonderful academic programs it offers?" she replied, lost in thought. And then, without thinking, the next words tumbled out of her mouth.. "And, in any case, it wasn't my choice. I…"

He looked at her. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked concernedly.

She noticed the wetness in her eyes. _Damn. Not now. _"H-hai. I'm f-fine. I'm peachy." she replied, faking a smile that hurt her face. "I… just have to run. Bathroom." she finished, awkwardly.

He was about to tell her the directions to the bathroom but before he could start his sentence, the girl had disappeared. Rushed out of the classroom..


	2. Memories

Author's Note: Hrm.. Nothing this time. heh. On with Chapter 2! (shorter than chap 1)

**Chapter 2:**

Chihiro rushed out the door. "Damn." She thought, as tears blurred her eyes. "Where do I go now?" She weaved through the hallway, running. Running.. _Trying to run away from memories, now, are we?_ a voice in her head suggested. She ignored that. And running, as if she were indefatigable.. Not long after, she collapsed. In a heap of tears.. Eyes watering, runny nose, hair disheveled, clothes crumpled… a sordid mess—not that it was worth mentioning. At the moment, she couldn't care less if someone saw her like this. _Haku.. why do these evanescent memories of you are flitting through my mind.. replaying? Why can't I efface my fervor… for you..? _She sat, slumped against the wall. The residual memories fleeting over her distraught, pensively clouded eyes. She had bid him farewell to him that day.. she was sure of it.

And.. what he said. "I promise, now go, and don't look back.." Those words echoed in her mind till it faded out, each time, more stoic. Suddenly, those words thwarted her. _And his promise—it has been so long… so, so long. And he hasn't appeared. Where has he been? _It became unequivocal to her. And she came to one conclusion, which she wavered on, hating how she trusted him, still waiting after these years.. and how much it hurt if it were the truth… So it may be that he did care about her once… but he forgot. About the promise that he made. _Well_, she thought, _I shouldn't be wasting any more time on him_—trying to convince herself that it was a mistake they had ever met. Still, her weakness was exploited by itself, in spite of her declaration. Her feelings for Haku… was completely incontrovertible.

"What am I doing?" she hoarsely muttered to herself and then, dusting her clothes, she wandered soullessly within the school. _….The restroom. Where is it? I can't go back to the classroom, looking like this.._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuka POV:

Finally. Silence..

She couldn't understand her life. How unreal it was. And the only thing she wanted, the only person (to be more exact) she set her eyes on, would not acknowledge her. She sat in the stall brooding. Was she acting like a snob? Was it because the fact that he was the only guy that never reciprocated her feelings that gnawed at her? _Probably. And you damn well deserve it, spoiled brat._ a voice in the back of her head said.

With contempt, she scratched the door… She scrawled a message. Or more so… a name. **Rei.** Crossed out. There. Much better. Still, she stood in the stall, thinking. In the end, she decided to admire the work. The **signature **work of Komachi Shizuka. _Signature.._ she thought.

Then, laughing bitterly, she wondered if she was blessed, or damned to be his daughter. It was bestowed upon her, this chronic nightmare. Episodes of "friends" coming over her house. She wasn't stupid. She knew they use her. And she learned to stay aloof, in the back of her mind—to remain circumspect of the people who claimed to be her friends—and all this learned, through paradigm. For, the things that some of them had done… were things she could not condone. Fab "friends." Famous father. Copious, colorful clothes. A lavish life. "What more could a girl want?" she spoke, aloud-- to no one in particular. And, really, all she wanted was to be a normal girl. _Is that too much to ask?_

Fustrated to bits and pieces, Shizuka punched the wall. Her face remained impassive.

"Oops. I broke a nail."

A trickle of blood fell to the floor. Drip. Drip. Wonderful. Finally something imperfect.

With lucid satisfaction, she exited the stall. She was about to exit the restroom when she caught her complexion in the mirror. _Kuso.. I look like hell._ Applying lip gloss on her lips, she rolled her eyes as the school bell rang. Like, she totally could care less that she was to be late. _Oh, gee. Attendance cards! Not._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Restless, Chihiro almost missed the school map taped on the wall. "Thank goodness." She thought.

Fingering the map, she traced the path. _Ah. There. The bathroom.. Just down the hallway.. Now all I'll have to—_ The bell rang. "… AAA.. Kuso.. I'm going to be late." the usually well-mannered girl muttered, perturbed. _And on the FIRST DAY of school too!_

She sped down the hallway in flaming rage to the bathroom and rushed in breathlessly. Running to the sink, she splashed cool water on her face. _Oh, how good it feels with all the water flowing down.. my eyes.._ She was grateful for the moment of respite. Sighing, she reproached herself for not being in the classroom. Yet, she was more worried--- _What? Did I just hear.. a cellphone ring?_ She screamed out in surprise, whipping her head and there was..

A beautiful girl, stood poised, on the opposite side of the bathroom, with a cell in her hand, looking fatigued as she felt..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? Please review! Arigatou!

- apocalypticXhope


	3. Bathroom encounter

Author's Note: THIS IS CHAPTER 3! 

**Chapter 3:**

**Shizuka's POV-**

_Nani? A phone call NOW? Yargh._ She thought, frustrated. _This better be good._

"Darling? Sorry about---" _Darling me no more, daddy._

**Bleep.** End call.

She looked at the girl standing before her in a supercilious manner, throwing back her hair again. Then she did a double take when she saw who it was.

"….Mm? You? You!" she laughed in surprise—breaking the sobriety.

"Me..?" Chihiro looked confused. "Ah… Konnichiwa. Onamae wa Chihiro." She uttered, slightly abashed. "Dozo yoroshiku.."

Shizuka waved her hand, dismissing what she said. "Ah, no need to be so polite! But, nice to meet you too. I'm Shizuka." She said, smiling brightly.

Chihiro POV- 

_Eh? I thought Takaomi-kun said that she was arrogant… she seems.. nice._

Chihiro smiled back at her. Then, she slightly cringed when she saw Shizuki scrutinizing her face.

"This one is a major dilemma, girl." Shizuka murmured.

"..Nani?" Chihiro asked, now smiling dubiously.

"No worries, no worries. I brought along this!" She held up a pouch triumphantly. "A girl must always be prepared! We must fix you up!"

_Coach.. Wow, she's rich as claimed.._ Chihiro surmised.

"You sure?" Chihiro asked, without thinking.

The girl looked bristled. "Don't be stupid! It's for your own benefit and you know it!" she snapped, cringing herself, because that's what her dad always told her as well.

_Okay, that's a lot like the girl Takaomi mentioned… that part of her is slowly surfacing.._ she grimly noted.

Then, softer, Shizuka added, ".. Gomen. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just think that it would be a better if we.. fix you up a little." She looked at Chihiro.

"Sure.." It was Chihiro's turn to smile. "Oh, and.. arigatou. Really."

((The beginning of a perfect friendship, correct? Maybe/not.))

Shizuka's POV- 

_Mmm. The first day of school. Luck, fate.. and coincidence! She smiled in thought. It's in the genes. I can pull this off. See? Right now I'm being **amiable** and **getting acquainted** with a new girl. **A new friend**. And my **nemesis for love**._

As soon as Shizuka noticed the new girl for the second time that day--- her heart twisted in unimaginable agony. It was just the first day of school and Rei was already paying so much attention to her. Not like the bitch deserved it. She smiled, in duplicity, lost in sadistic thoughts of Chihiro, crawling up stairs and falling, each time, more blood flowing down her **PRETTY FACE**. Then, a thought surfaced from the back of her mind that started to aggravate her.

_Exactly what was it about the girl that made her so special? _She wondered, befuddled by her thoughts.

Chihiro POV- 

_Huh?_ "Shizuka-san?" she said. _Are you even listening? I was just telling you about my school… _

".. Shizuka-san?" she said softer, shaking her shoulder. "Daijoubu.."

Shizuka POV- And right then--- 

"…Oops. Gomen—sorry for zoning out, Chihiro. So, you were saying…"

_She's practically pouring out her life story to me. And the most I could do is to act interested. Poor girl.._ she thought, rolling her eyes.

Once again, she examined Chihiro's profile. _Pretty face. Nice cheekbones. Sleek, brown hair.. pulled back by that purple band. That outrageously annoying ponytail! Bouncing up and down… as if to mock me._

Chihiro POV- 

"Would you mind?" she interrupted again, staring intently at my ponytail.

"… No. What do you have in mind?" Chihiro said, consciously, touching her ponytail.

"Well, I was thinking that it's real kawaii that you put up your ponytail like this… but, I think you'd look better with a clip!" She beamed, at her mastermind idea. "So, what do you think, Chihiro?"

"Well.." Chihiro trailed off, pondering.

"—Well, come on! Say yes.. You know you want to." Putting her hands on Chihiro's shoulders.

Chihiro felt giddy. _Change.. maybe that's what I need._

_**Yes.** The magic word._ She wasn't even fully aware that she had given consent…

_Well, whatever. It's just my hairstyle. And maybe I'll fit in better this way._

Shizuka helped her comb her hair.

"God, you have such lustrous and silky hair. I'm so jealous." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Chihiro was about to tell her that her hair was a thousand times more 'lustrous and silky.' _Long, exquisitely raven black hair that tumbled slightly above her waist. And to think that this girl--- the actor's famous daughter, was helping her restyle her hair.. _

_Maybe this was all a chimera.. _

She pinched herself, just to make sure. _Okay, maybe not._

She heard Shizuka shriek, "What are doing?" followed by a bunch of giggles.

Much to her chagrin, Chihiro just smiled. _This isn't half bad. _

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

Several moments later…………….

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

((I did say several!))

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

(( Jk, JK Now moving along…..))

"There." Yet another seemingly magical word.

Chihiro gaped at herself in the mirror. _Okay, so maybe it wasn't a big change but she was just so used to having her ponytail…. _She touched her hair. _No more ponytail for real._ _But it was a good change_, she told herself. _A modification_, she corrected. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

A pink clip pulled back the left side of her neatly combed hair while the right side fell naturally on the side. She tucked this behind her ear, which was, a familiar motion that she found some comfort in… _No. Change. Must accept.. this change is wonderful. This modification is for my benefit.._

She stared firmly at the girl in the mirror.

Shizuka's POV- 

"So how's that for a transformation?" Shizuka asked, obviously pleased with herself. "Breathtaking?" she teased.

After a moment or so, Chihiro smiled at her. "Hai."

Shizuka smiled back. Then, out of the azure ((ha!)), she slyly inquired, "Chihiro-san.. do you have a.. boyfriend?"

"…..A boyfriend?" She looked startled. "….No." she replied, cheeks pink.

Shizuka looked at her curiously. _Is she hiding something?_ And then, she smiled wickedly. "If you say so."

Chihiro's POV- 

_Why was I blushing?_

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" It echoed in my mind. Distant…_

_Nobody. Nobody. I didn't have a boyfriend. That was definite. _

_Never did.. _

_Wait.. He didn't count, right? _

_--- Why about Haku again!_

_I'm so stressed I could…. _

_Suddenly a mountain of stress flashed in my mind…._

_Piercing memories I want to forget…._

And now I was---- SCHOOL! CLASS! 

_**LATE FOR CLASS!**_

"Shizuka!" Chihiro yelled urgently, hating herself for being such a dork at the moment although it was her first day of school. And she wanted to not be late. For a good, presentable impression to be made. "We're late for class!"

"What?" Shizuka registered what Chihiro said. "Oh.. Yeah. I forgot." She replied, yawning coolly.

As if this was a time to chill! I'm so mad at myself that I could---ARGHH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HER! I NEED TO GET TO CLASS! NOW.

"..GOMEN, SHIZUKA-SAN." And with that, Chihiro bolted out the door, running upstairs, adrenaline pumping. _Change? Hell yes. This was a change. Late for class. And on the first day too… Whatever. No more reiteration.._

**In the classroom-**

It was a big class. Sensei Nadeshiko called out the remaining attendance cards again.

"…. Chihiro Onitsuka?"

"……Kisho Ando?"

"….. Shizuka Komachi?"

_Chihiro.. C'mon—right now, I WILL you to get in here._ Takaomi looked at the door expectantly. _Chihiro…_

Sighing, she put away the cards.

Suddenly, a red-faced girl rushed in, breathless.

He looked up in astonishment. _Ok, so maybe telepathy works, even if it's kind of one-way. _he surmised, contented.

In the bathroom- 

Ah. She left this here.

Shizuka looked at Chihiro's purple band, left nearby the sink. _Such an interesting band. It seems to almost shine._

Then, smirking in thought, she put it her pouch.. and sashayed slowly out of the bathroom.

It was perfectly innocent to keep it.. for awhile, right? 

So how was that? Please review! Critique, comments, w/e. Arigatou :D

- apocalypticXhope


	4. 5 minute eternity

Author's Note: Sorry for going MIA for so long. I've been quite busy with the exams and overloading of projects—seeing as it is, quite near the end of the school year (Not yet, but SOON! And I'll try to get another chapter in before July comes. We'll see. Thank you for your patience and reviews, everyone! Enjoy Chapter 4 ( I cut out the POV labeling to save time)! Lights, camera, action…

**Chapter 4:**

Chihiro was greeted by silence yet again. Except this time, the room was filled with amusement rather than curiosity.

Sensei Nadeshiko broke the silene. "Because today is the first day I'll—"

The girl bowed curtly, flushing scarlet. "Gomen kudasai, Sensei. It's just that I got lost and I'm new here and…" she babbled nervously.

The teacher looked at the girl again. This time she spoke to her in a gentler tone. "You must be Chihiro, then."

The girl managed to nod her head, with a weak smile.

"Class, welcome her. I'll give five minutes forth for intermingling. Be nice." With that, Sensei Nadeshiko reclined behind the teacher's desk, diving into an overly engrossing novel.

Chihiro looked imploringly at her sensei and sighed. Then, she receded in a seat near her newly made friend, Takeshi. _A geeky friend_, she noted, noticing the snickers as she sat down in next to him. _But all the same, a friend_. _It was going to be a long day.._

She was about to drift into respite when suddenly.. Someone walked down the aisle in her direction, bumping into her arm by accident.

"Gomen."

…_.Those chiseled features… sensuous lips…. Only those eyes were a different color, nevertheless, just as enchanting.._ Dazed, she murmured, "Haku."

He whipped his head back. "Nani desu ka?"

"Haku..?" _Oh, he looked so much like him. She would've liked to believe he was Haku.. She was losing it._

He looked so… confused. Fazed, he replied, "… My name's Rei; hajimemashite."

She stared at him longer than she should have.

"Chihiro-san…?"

Snickers erupted in the room. "Already got her hooked, huh? That's Rei for you." a girl snidely called out.

It took the same amount of time to say, "Hello" as it did for Chihiro to turn into 30 shades of red… and it didn't stop there. She was beyond embarrassment.

((HELLO, TAKESHI, WHERE ARE YOU, DUDE? . ))

Rei noticed her discomfort and it bugged him that no one was doing anything about it. He stared at his classmates speechless, speechless at how they could laugh at her, humiliating her on the first day of school. And being the new kid that she was, she had obvious disadvantages. If no one was doing anything about it, he'd step in.

"Sashia, could you shuttup? It's her first day here. Be nice."

There, the job was done.

Everyone raised their eyebrow at this. _It was NOT like Rei to act like this. And in public? What happened to the calmness that exuded out of him? Who would have thought.._

Sashia was the first to gain her consciousness back. "Of course, **Sensei**." She replied mockingly, with a tight smile.

SLAM!

Everyone looked up. The awkward tension in the room slowly dissipated.

A girl was yawning by the door. She semi-waved to the class. " Let's get this party started." All the other girls trailed toward her at her arrival, admiring her hair, style blah blah blah blah blah but she wasn't in the mood.

Today, Shizuka's sole purpose was to be Chihiro's _friend_.

"Hey Chihiro!"

Hearing her name, she looked up from the book she dove into while Rei came to her rescue. Seeing that it was Shizuka, she smiled back as best she could manage with all the other girls leering at her with envy.

_Exactly who was the new girl to already deserve the royalty's attention?_

"Hey, you all right? What ya doing with an upside down book?" Shizuka asked with an air of innocence.

Chihiro looked down. _Oops._

She flushed a deep pink. "I, uh.."

Rei happened to be right by her and finished her sentence. "--- she was trying to read it upside down to experience the exhilaration. It's a whole new world- upside down!"

And with that, he smiled a little—or was that really a smile? From Rei? 

Things were getting more confusing by the moment..

"May I borrow her for a moment? Thanks."

Without waiting for anyone's answer, he grabbed Chihiro's hand and dashed out of the classroom.

Shizuka was left, dumbfounded, for once in her life.

_That was so unlike Rei._

WHAT WAS HAPPENING? Was she hallucinating or did her sweet Rei just SMILE at her? What the…

_AND WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?_

_Oh, shit. WHAT THE HELL was happening….?_

Everyone else was pretty much thinking the same thing--- except for Takeshi, but that's just 'cause he had his headphones on and was chatting in a singles chat room, typing an e-mail and experimenting with the new computer program he designed ALL AT ONCE.

Naturally, he didn't notice a thing, but that's just Takeshi, as we all know. (( Gee, I wonder why…))

As for the teacher, she was keeping track of time. There was only one minute left before class would start. Although she missed that whole fiasco..

A lot can happen in four minutes.

So how was that? Please review! Critique, comments, w/e. Arigatou :D

(Sorry about the length, but I'm pretty busy. Just found the slight urge to update, that's all.)

- apocalypticXhope


	5. WHAT?

Author's Note: A GIFT CHAPTER. Enjoy! hahaha

**Chapter 5:**

Finally, class resumed and Takeshi dutifully noted the absence of two classmates. He tapped the person in front of him.

"Psst."

"What?"

"Where's Chihiro and Rei?"

A pause. "Dunno."

Mysterious.

As far as Takeshi knew, Rei had never missed a class before. All the data tables he made were proof that Rei had perfect attendance. He was a quiet boy and Takeshi was sure he cared little for good grades or anything…

Yet, he could not help but feel that something wasn't right.

_Was it him or did everyone seem kind of jumpy today?_ _Ever since Chihiro came.. Not that she was some sort of bad omen.. She radiated with nervousness but warmth when he met her. She was new—so it was only natural. Yet…_

For now, Takeshi deduced that this was simply a fortuitous occurrence.

Indeed, very fortuitous.

**Out in the hallway, down the staircase:**

"Let go! What are you doing!" Chihiro screamed, heart pounding and breathing heavily, being pulled out of the classroom. _WHAT THE HELL DID THIS GUY WANT WITH HER?_

Rei merely acknowledged what she said, reaching the staircase.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" With her free hand, she slapped him.

He let go of her hand and turned to her. Eyes flickering with intense amber, surprised. He instinctively touched the side of his face, now burning from her violent lash.

Her eyes widened.

"Ohmigod… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to—"

"--Doesn't matter." He said, obliquely. He looked as if he had more to say but then chose not to, heading back to class.

_H-hold on a second.. He was leaving? As if nothing had happened! The nerve.._ she thought, anger surfacing again.

"… Chotto matte-!" ((Wait a sec—in Japanese))

He stopped.

"I.. I have one more thing to say. I've only just met you and I may be wrong but your action… what you just did.. I'm not sure what you trying to do back in the classroom… but," She paused, trying to search for the right words. ".. don't feel like you need the obligation to step in and **help the new kid**. Because.. I'm NOT helpless."

He merely turned his head, naturally obscuring how he reacted to this.

Perhaps Chihiro was being too sensitive about the first day, totally oblivious of what he was trying to do. Rei was trying to… help her. Genuinely. Not because he thought she was helpless. He wanted to help her. Instead, his action obfuscated her—and his reluctance to speak to her afterwards.. held no indication of what he truly meant by "stepping in." Also, there was the fact that he looked like Haku… So like Haku.

How peculiar..

Her words incessantly rang in his head. It attacked his barrier and he walked up the stairs in disbelief.

_Rei, you always make a mess of things._

_Go away, Rei, you're bothering me._

_REI! What the hell are you doing!_

Flashes of his father's angry face and his older brother's condescending tone as he spoke to him…. flew to his mind. Her words… shoved him into the abyss. And his eyes died of the golden flicker. Rejected, like always. Rejected from the day he was born and still now, no such luck.

_If there was a God I would ask him, Why? Forever and ever and ever._

Why did mother have to die? Why couldn't I have died in her place? Why is there no justice in the world? Why do the few benevolent people in our world have to die and only the bitter, malevolent ones live? Why, why, why? Why is the world so full of shit?

And there was also that girl.

_Cheh. _He had once vowed not to let anyone get close to his heart, in fear of losing control. Yet not a single day passed yet and his feelings for Chihiro were defiantly incipient.

Now she disliked him, for sure, because he made a mess of things.

It was absurd.

As he reached the classroom of B-117, he let out a sigh.

A sigh of resignation.

**In the classroom:**

"Someone tell me the complex--"

Whoosh.

Rei walked into the classroom nonchalantly with no expression on his face. Opaque.

Takeshi was secretly amused… _Where did he just come from_—noticing the nervous "whispers" of everyone in the class. _The left side of his face was red…. Someone slapped him in the face!_

Shizuka gaped_. Who did that to Rei… Was it Chihiro? Was it because he was putting moves on her? No, that was so unlike Rei. He would never do that.. Why was Chihiro actin glike a bitch? What did Rei do? Slapping Rei was like, illicit. Thoughts like these incensed her and pinching herself, she diverted her focus._ (( Yes, pinching, I like pinching :D Ok, on with the story xDD)) _Away with these thoughts and back to Algebra. Oh fun! Number system. Yay..(not)_

"Ah, Mr. Rei.. Will you please explain to us the complex number system?"

_Huh, that question is too easy, it's insulting to Rei._ Shizuka was welll aware that he didn't give an iota about a number system but yet her guy—Yes, her guy, well soon-to-be—knew his math. _He had a genius brain, smart in the left and talented in the right. No one should underestimate Rei. No one._

Indeed, she was right. The teacher nodded enthusiastically and was clearly impressed as Rei explained all the necessary components of the number system, with complete ease.

Shizuka smiled a little, looking at him. _God, he was so hot with strands of hair falling into his eyes as he attentively answered the teacher's question. She could watch him forever, answering questions and never bore… maybe—_

Shkk! 

Chihiro marched defiantly into the classroom.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us again, Chihiro." The teacher smiled.

Takeshi noted this change in Chihiro with incredulity. _Chihiro, what was happening?_

_Sure he hadn't known her for long, but gone was that nervous façade and being-a-new-kid phobia. Weird.. _Then, he glanced at her hands—sure enough, her right hand was a stinging red color.

His eyes widened at this. _Rei must've provoked her badly!_

This was farcical almost.

Well, one thing for sure, the moment she walked into the classroom, it fomented frenetic whispers. He glanced inconspicuously at Rei. _Hn_, he noted. _Still preserving his ambiguity at Chihiro's arrival… He's really something._

Shizuka was also among the many other girls who now eyed Chihiro hatefully. _Who else could have slapped Rei? _A whole school day didn't even pass yet and girls were already calling her a bitch. ((Yes a day, lol 5 chapters for a day. I just think the first day is quite important, ne? ;))

The rest of the day held gravity and little laughter. And of course, Chihiro would attentively listen to her teacher's drone while Rei would be doodling listlessly in his notebook.

At lunchtime, Chihiro sat with Takeshi, watching him show off his newly designed computer program, not that she understood any of the coding but sure, what normal eighth grader guy could have made this work? And he was her friend.

_He made her laugh and she didn't need any other friends, right?_ As she walked home from school, she hummed a tune—looking at the sky. Her head was filled with a glut of questions.

There were so many things that she didn't understand.

_Was Shizuka avoiding her? It sure seemed like it. _

_She hardly spared me a glance. But oh well, to think that someone like her would even notice ME._

Chihiro laughed, vitriolic.

And that boy, Rei… was he a harbinger of some sort? 

She felt just a smidgen bad for telling him off, especially after she slapped him. Chihiro was a very composed person but something in the spur of the moment made her jumpy.. and scared. Not in control. But the look on his face when she slapped him.. Disbelief, then quickly, a haunting stoic mask pulled over his face

… _Who was he really…?_

But most of all, most of all… She wanted Haku…

_Where was he?_ It was years and years ago before that she had been in the spirit world as a 10-year-old. So, so long ago…

She wanted to hold his hand and drown into his beautiful green eyes.

She wanted to embrace him, to hold on to his warmth…

She wanted to…

His feelings were ineffable.

As she looked up at the azure sky, she felt at a loss for words.

Disaster was imminent.

That thought made her thrash wildly in her sleep. Then she reminded herself, was it possible that it could get any worse than today? After all, today had really been her heyday.

But little did she know that.. the inordinate abhorrence the girls in her class already felt towards her… surpassed all reasoning.

**WARNING:** Girls' games are hardly innocuous.

So how was that? Please review! Critique, comments, w/e. Arigatou :D

(Nxt week I might pass. Work, toil, work, toil… School as all. The week after, I promise I'll have more time, but all the same, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!)

- apocalypticXhope


	6. Another day

Author's Note: I promised, right? Lolz, everyone.. enjoy!

A new day?

**7 AM-clock starts ringing..**

"Honey! You're gonna be late for school!" her mom lightly scolded her.

Groaning, Chihiro instinctively pulled the pillow over her. "Hold on, hold on.." She drowsily mumbled.

**5 minutes later..**

"Honey! WAKE UP!" her mom yanked the blanket off her.

She suddenly blinked at the sudden cool air enveloping her. I..

No pondering now! You're going to be late!" Her mom called at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, pulling on a pair of baggy black jeans and a white t-shirt with silver letter WHATEVER. Then, she tied her hair into a scruffy ponytail. After all, what did she care? Shortly after she made her way through the kitchen, her mom appeared in the doorway.

"Chihiro.. don't forget your lunch, honey." With that she ruffled her daughter's hair fondly and added, "Have a nice day, dear." With one last loving glance at her 'precious daughter' she sped away on her Toyota mini-van.

"Have a nice day, dear. Have a nice day, dear." She mimicked. "Have a nice.." She kicked the annoying door closed, "..day." Trudging along the unfamiliar path towards school, she counted each step she made as she went along.

What the f--- was this day to bring?

….. But what the f--- did she care what it'd bring?

Satisfied, she dragged her feet, stepping nearer and nearer toward her destination, each step filled with lethargy.

**20 minutes later in classroom..**

The students of B-117 were wide-eyed and loud—their summer spirit still fresh, even after one day of school.

Shizuka was again, chilling with her girls in the far left corner of the classroom. She would occasionally glance at Rei.

Somehow, he seemed… really worn out. The moment he got into the classroom, he searched for his desk and immediately started napping.

Normally, no one would dare sleep with their classmates loose but Rei was Rei and people were respectful towards him. He was unique. Which also happened to be Chihiro's "serendipity" to slap him the other day.

Anyhow, as soon as Chihiro entered the classroom, the haggardness she felt was evident on her face. Shizuka waved her hands as if to dismiss the girls around her and made her way across the room toward Chihiro. She was careful to not to discuss Chihiro's crime of the previous day. Friendship would lead to trust and then, she'd be allowed to "pry." One step at a time.

In hush, but urgent whispers, solicitous Shizuka asked Chihiro half a dozen questions. "Ehmagod! You okay? What happened? What—?"

"Shizuka," She paused, ".. it's nothing." She said this with a heavy heart but what else could she say?

"Oh it can't be nothing." She chided her. "You look.. you look awful!" And this she said with careful innocence.

Chihiro merely laughed. "Gee, thanks."

"No, I meant—"

"It's okay. I know I look like crap." She admitted. Then, in a smaller, barely audible voice, "I feel like crap."

Her last words, however soft, did not go undetected by Shizuka's ears.

She widened her eyes. "I KNEW it wasn't Nothing."

Too late. Perhaps, it should be noted, that there was hidden glee in her voice.

Takeshi was looking on, aside, noting Shizuka's sudden interest in Chihiro.

Why would Chihiro catch the interest of a celeb's daughter?

A mystery, but not for long. It shouldn't be for long..

Meanwhile, Chihiro and Shizuka were protesting over "It's nothing."

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"IT IS!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"IS NOT!"

"It is!"

"IS NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"Not!" (repeatedly XDD)

Chihiro banged her head on the table. "… Can we call a truce..?"

"No."

Despite being annoyed the hell out of, credit had to be given to Shizuka, because now Chihiro was fully awake.

The girls watched these two chatter from afar, with interest and a bit of wariness. Especially the two other of the Charismatic Clique. They were both quite pretty. However, their pretty faces did little to redeem the fact that they were both quite… dumb.

Seina was known for her humor and "smart-aleck" remarks while Taki was known to have a majorly bitchy attitude although half of time she didn't know what the hell she was bitching about. How Shizuka came to acquire such friends.. is a whole other story. Although, one thing for sure, it never hurt to have too loyal, sycophantic followers, right?

Now Shizuka was different from them two. She was not pretty, but hot. She had attitude but she knew how to keep it "under cover." She was humorous but in her own distinct way. and most of all, most of all.. she knew how to use her brain.

Not to say that she was wise.. or an intellectual genius.

But she was clever. That, and sly. And out of the three girls, she was the one that oozed with power and charisma (note the clique's name..). Queen.

And the Queen would know how to deal with petty problems like Chihiro. She would be her friend and—

"…What are smiling about?"

"Oh—whoops." She giggled, trying to cover her 'humiliation.' "Just daydreaming!"

Chihiro thought, "What could she daydream of? She's a movie star's daughter—god!" But, as she was the only girl friend she'd made so far—she brushed away that hateful thought. It was not like Chihiro to be avaricious of someone else—and she was so hearty. Suddenly, Chihiro felt regret in her heart such a jealous thought had even flashed in her mind. "I'm sorry, Shizuka."

Chihiro slowly focused on Shizuka, yapping away and could only feel her serious stare bore through her.

"U-um. Could you say it again—sorry I wasn't listening carefully…"

"Oh, no need to apologise." She flashed her pearly whites. "Look, I was just asking if you'd like to come to my party…"

Her girlies would be enraged by the thought of Chihiro, being invited to a party. Little did she know what was to be in store for her there..

Chihiro looked at her. Well, if she was going to need to make more friends.. "For what occasion?"

"Ummmmm….." It was Shizuka's time to think. "How about it…. a yay-its-the-beginning-of-the-school-year-party?"

Chihiro laughed. "Cool." And for the first time ever, she really meant it.

_Not cool. Excellent_, thought Shizuka.

Rei blinked from his desk..What was that sound.. that laugh.. a beautiful sound.. so pure and.. His eyes spotted Chihiro and even as he knew she didn't like him, he smiled faintly as he heard her laugh in his mind, replaying over and over again, he thought of how a girl standing so near to him.. could feel so faraway…The feeling was indescribable.. Hm— at least she was happy. And he fell asleep again.. napping, till Sensei Nadeshiko arrived who, mind me, was awfully amused by his sleepiness. But Rei barely blinked an eye.

Class was torture, though. Majorly borringgg..

Towards the end of the school day- 

Shizuka waved Chihiro over. "Chihiro, Chihiro.. about the party.."

"Yeah?"

"Bring a guy."

Chihiro was troubled.

"But I.."

Shizuka waggled her fingers, "No buts. You know you're gonna have fun so bring a guy with you. Ciao, dahling!" She sauntered off, satisfied as ever.

………………

Chihiro was still troubled, but she wouldn't be for long.

"Um, Takeshi…"

**It was gonna be a hell of a party..**

Hmmm, what's to happen next:)

REPLIES:

XX44th DreamMasterXx: Lol, none taken. You'll see :) In time the story will reveal.. XDDD

Aliza-phantom: Really? Thank you Updating happens like, impromptu though :)

Rikkod: Thanks! And you'll see :) Yes, yes, I like killing people with "suspense." Not really but the story naturally comes with the "answers."

Soilfrog: Hmmm.. I suppose. But there are more skilled writers that use more "SAT" words (as you say) than I do. It just kinda goes with the flow as I write . haha

WELL, HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

So how was that? Please review! Critique, comments, w/e. Arigatou :D

(Nxt week I might pass/not. Annual vacation coming up ) 5 wks! But I have some computer service despite house confinement and trips during vacation. We'll seeee )

- apocalypticXhope


	7. Snap back!

Author's Note: X'mas special nyah! Sorry I've r_eally _been busy ..;

List of terms that should be noted:

Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you

Anou.. – Um..

Moshiwake arimasen- Sorry (more formal)

Gomen- Sorry (everyday use)

**CHAPTER 7:**

"WHAT??? WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Takeshi yelled enraged. "Do you seriously expect me to go to Shizuka's party with you?!"

Chihiro wasn't sure if this was the best reaction. Everyone in the hallway was staring at them and she timidly tugged on his arm, her eyes pleading him to stop the disruption.

"Okay, you know what? Here's the deal." For a moment he looked at her, almost apologetic for what he was about to do, but then that vanished. And he announced the following words to the whole hallway. "I'LL GO TO THAT FREAKIN' PARTY WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!"

Some people laughed nervously at his outburst and looked away, while others were suddenly excited by the gossip, and their mouths fired away like never.

And Takeshi never looked back as he left a school, with heavy steady steps. And he left without an explanation of any sort for Chihiro.

She stood there, dumbfounded, amidst a swarm of people who were now looking at her like she was an artifact from the museum. She wanted to leave badly. Very badly. She didn't want to be found cry—"

At that moment, a strong hand grasped her arm and led her out the doorway faster than ever. She felt as if her feet where on fire but secretly felt grateful for whoever it was. When they finally stopped, near the woods, she looked up at her savior but all she could see was a hooded figure. But by the roughness of his hands, she could tell that it was a guy.

"Anou.. Whoever you are, thank you. Arigatou gozaimasu." And then she quickly waved and started to walk away.

"I… um. I.." Rei looked disheveled and ran a hand through his a hair, a bit nervous (( A/N: AWWWWWW, HOW KAWAII )). "Moshiwake arimasen. About last time." He stood there a split second longer and than ran off, leaving Chihiro dumbfounded for the second time in the day.

WHAT WAS WITH THIS ALL??? She didn't even know how she felt anymore… But despite the confusion of it all, she couldn't help but feel a little… Well, her heartbeat sped up a little faster when she thought about her savior. Even though the first time, his intentions were rough and hard to follow, they were good ones. And she was thankful for that..

Slowly, she walked home, in sanctity and revelation of the escape. How large his hands were and how warm it felt. It was really so… warm.

She blushed. "This is not good, Chihiro! Just because he looks like Haku…."

She reached into her hair and then gasped.

Speaking of Haku, where was her beloved purple band that her friends had made especially for her?!

Realizing there was no other option, she speeded up her pace and jogged towards her house. She needed to make some phone calls. Even if some people were reluctant to talk.

"Damn, it feels good." Shizuka was lying in a bubble bath in her hot Jacuzzi, with a cell phone in one hand and was playing with a purple band with the other. Her friends Seina and talking were gossiping about the latest dish.

"TAKESHI? He said that?" She shrieked. Very unladylike. "What a fag. Very surprising. A loser like him turned down the hottest invitation he would ever get and as much as I'd hate to admit… he turned down a pretty hot bitch as well."

Taki was like, "Ohhhhhh. Burned." while Seina cackled with glee and occasional snorts as she tried to mimic Shizuka's laughter.

Shizuka rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friends were really idiotic. But then again, it would be harder to 'control' those that weren't bubble-headed Barbie dolls.. Bleh.

"Whatever. Later, gals. I need some bubble time to mself. Love ya!" And she hung up quickly.

The cell phone rang almost instantly after.

"'Lo? I thought I just told you—"

"Gomen, Shizuka. I was just trying to reach you because I was wondering if… Well.. you haven't seen a purple band, have you?"

My, this one was quick. It took her two days to notice this… Pretty sharp, eh?

"Oh dear, I can't say I have."

"Maybe it fell in the bathroom some where.. or something."

Shizuka held back her snicker. "Omigod, was it like, special to you?'

"Well… I.. it was from my friends…"

What a little pauper! Haha, this was def. Class A gossip! "I'm sorry it must've been my fault.. Tell ya what, I'll go to the mall and specially get some for you. Like, a rainbow colored set of bands."

"Anou.. it's fine, Shizuka. Thank you anyways." Chihiro still sounded upset. And she hung up quickly as well.

Right before, she had called Takeshi, and even though he was in a bad mood (which she had no idea why, seeing as SHE was the one that he left in the school looking like a retard), he told her to check if that skank had it. She sighed and hung up, knowing that he still needed more time alone. But she did check with Shizuka. Not like she would take something like that. It would be weird if she had. Because what would a celeb's daughter want with a _stupid _band when she could get a billion more that were made of silk, even?

It was the value that mattered to Chihiro and because she had lost it, she felt more lost than ever… How could she have abandoned that for two whole days?!!! Just what kind of person was she..

Dejectedly, she crawled under her bed covers and buried her head under the pillow.

Why couldn't she remember anything that her friends had said before she left? It was some sort of blessing… She had to find it.. she had to. She would never forgive herself if she didn't.

**_You think hiding in the covers would help you solve your problems?_** A voice in her head mocked. _**Wake up and smell the roses.. Things are not going well, but you've got to set it straight. And that means that whatever you do, you gotta hang on to your roots.** _

Yeah, well, what does it all matter? I've already lost my band… I've lost it. And being at school, it's just beyond horrible. Everyone looks at me as if I'm an alien or something. Do you know how THAT feels?

The voice laughed. **_Well, then shut up their laughter. Are you back to being your puny, pathetic self? _**The voice was stern again. **_Because if you really don't know, you're in more trouble than I think. Because if you really don't know, I'm not even sure if I would be able to help you snap out of this coma trance. Stand up and be strong, Chihiro. Stay strong. You know you are. Don't let other people walk all over you and be strong and brave enough to seek out the truth besides what you're doing right now._**

I'd like to see YOU try to— 

_**I'm part of you. Heh, if you haven't realized already. But I'm only so little. Think about the words..**_

Hey, don't leave me! 

It was met with silence.. but Chihiro thought about the words. And wherever that voice came from, she was grateful that it did.

Maybe it was her voice, maybe it wasn't.

She just knew that its words were true.

To all:

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! That I haven't been here in the longest time. I can't even promise I will be right back just because I happen to be now… but, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!

To reviewer Blazing Goddess of Aries:

Um, yeah, thanks… ; I **hope **I finish it xDD it really depends on the time I have on my hands so uh we'll see! Thank you!

I love X'mas. In fact, I love it even better than my birthday!! Yay, the holidays, the holidays. Jive with it, everyone! Jive with it. Gotta study for midterms though, bummer. Rawr. Well, whatever. HAPPY HOLIDAYS, ALL! X33333

ApocalypticXhope


End file.
